1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure gauge structure, and more particularly to a pressure gauge which avoids a sudden burst and fluid leakage which result from a high pressure in a measuring process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pressure gauge structure is applied to measure a pressure value of gas or fluid, thus providing pressure parameters in production process.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a conventional pressure gauge contains a hollow cylinder 20, a piston unit 30, and a display unit 40. The hollow cylinder 20 includes a hollowly narrow section 201 and a wide section 202, an area of a cross section of which is greater than the hollowly narrow section 201. The hollowly narrow section 201 has an inlet defined away from the wide section 202 and communicating with an unmeasured workpiece, the wide section 202 has a connecting orifice formed away from the hollowly narrow section 201. The piston unit 30 includes a piston 301 movably fixed in the wide section 202 and includes a push rod 302 movably mounted between the wide section 202 and the narrow section 201. The push rod 302 has a pushing segment 3021 downwardly inserted into the hollowly narrow section 201 and has a stopping segment 3022 upwardly extending into the wide section 202 and pushing the piston 301, such that the hollow cylinder 20 forms a first chamber 203 located below the push rod 302 to hold fluid, an insulation chamber 204 located between the hollow narrow section 201 and the piston 301 to hold gas, and a second chamber 205 located above the piston 301 to receive the fluid by ways of the piston 301 and the push rod 302.
However, the piston bursts out of the conventional pressure gauge structure in a high pressure.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.